Of Cloudy Memories and Rainy Confessions
by Hakaiyu Akira
Summary: Maya had run away and Phoenix doesnt know where to look. It was only yesterday that "that case" finally concluded. Everything was supposed to be alright......Now, there was this. MayaXPhoenix.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or anyone else in this fic. (Not that there were actually that many characters mentioned ;D )**

--

A hard rain was pouring, as the sky seemed to be angry at him.

Phoenix was drenched from head to toe, cold as his clothes clung to his skin. But none of that really mattered. He was worried.

"Maya... Where did you run off to...?"

The feeling of uncertainty wasn't new to him. It had been ever present at all his cases. But this worry for his assistant was something he could never get used to. "Maya..."

He couldn't really blame her for running away. After all, **that case**, it was finally closed yesterday, but the mark it left on everyone involved could not be comprehended.

It was then Maya found out that the picture book writer, the victim, Ms. Elise Deuxnim... was actually Misty Fey, her mom. To have been so close to her, and yet not recognize her must've left her scarred. Fifteen years without her, and when she finally finds her, she is killed. And everything that Maya hoped to tell her is lost. She tried her best to be strong, for Pearls, but in the end...

And now in the midst of a storm, she had run away. Phoenix knew, if he didn't find her now, he would lose her.

But he just couldn't. Not after finally realizing. All this time, he wondered why every time he saw her, every time they touched, he felt happy, but now he finally understands. The reason couldn't be simpler.

**He loves her.**

It didn't occur to him that he might actually have feelings for Maya, his assistant, and the only sister of his mentor. It had been two years since they first met, two years and he finally understands. Two years together, and Phoenix definitely wasn't going to let today be their last.

"Maya! Maya!" He screamed into the air as he felt his blood rush, the adrenaline. He knew he just couldn't lose her. She had finally come back safely into his arms after being found in the inner temple. Her condition was poor, but she was alive. He let her go again...

The wind was beating him, showing no pity for the man, the rain slapping his worn face. Shivering, it was cold, but he had to find her.

She wasn't at their usual burger joint. Not ever at the detention center, the Prosecutor's Office, or the courtroom they both know so well. Had she gone back to Kurain? Where else could she be...? "Maya... where did you go?"

Three hours in the cold wilderness, Phoenix continued to search. He could only fear the worst for Maya. When he thought of that, his conviction grew. Screaming her name into the night air, even when the rain and darkness muffled his every sound and the very thing he was hoping to hear. His strength was feigning and he knew Pearls would be worried. He could at least rest easy, knowing Pearls was going to be alright.

But Maya...Maya...she was still nowhere to be found. Struggling to keep awake, his weak body, released from the hospital not too long ago, was slowly being crushed once again. But until he found Maya, he knew he couldn't rest. They were both still recovering, but instead of resting, they were out fighting nature, with no strength whatsoever. They should be at home, resting, together.

Home...if he didn't manage to bring her back, it just wouldn't be HOME anymore. Maya needed to be there. Pearls needed her. Phoenix needed her.

"Maya, please, come home."

His tired mind could only wander. Before he knew it, Phoenix found himself at Vitamin Park. That little park behind Tres Bien, long since closed for the day. Glancing up at the giant strawberry slide, he could only fight back the tears as he remembered everything they had been through.

...Their First Meeting...

...That Time She Left For Kurain...

...The Kurain Channelling Incident...

...The Time She Was Kidnapped...

...Every sad, happy, trying moment. Every event till Yesterday...

She's gone...She can't be...Maya...Climbing into the giant slide, Phoenix could only resign to the thought of losing her. The rain only strengthened in response to his feelings. Only befitting his current demeanour. All he could do now was keep himself warm and wait for this nightmare to end.

"I'm Sorry...

...Maya...

...I'm Sorry..." And with that, Phoenix broke down.

In his anguish and sorrow, Phoenix failed to notice the shivering figure beside him.

"Nick?"

Maya could only stare at the broken man before her. Why was he here-- "Maya?"

They looked at each other, shocked to say the least. Maya could only stare at the broken man, the man who stood in front of loss with pride, and never let his belief falter, and how, here, he had fallen. At the man she thought she would never have to face, not like this. She was afraid to face him. The man... she loves.

She knew she had let everybody down...

...Pearly...

...Nick...

She couldn't stop herself at the sight of that man in front of her. Seeing him so... so... broken crushed her. Tears flooded her eyes as she fought to suppress her emotions. She hastily picked herself up and was about to leave, but something grabbed her hand.

"Nick..."

"Why do you want to leave, Maya...

Was it because of your mom?"

"Nick...I...I... Couldn't face you..."

"What made you think you couldn't face me, is it because you don't trust me?"

"No, Nick, that's not it. I... just... couldn't."

"Maya, Pearls needs you..."

"..."

"I...I need you."

Shock overtook her as she felt her face turning red.

"Maya, I... I... I love you."

Maya was speechless. He said it with such fervour, such confidence, such certainty, such love. Despite his stammering, she knew he meant every word.

"Nick, I... I... I love you too"

And as soon as she said that, he rushed to her, holding her within his arms, making her feel safe. He held her close, as if at any moment she would fade. He wasn't going to lose her again.

"Maya... Please don't leave again. I don't know what I would do. I couldn't bear to lose you. I'm always here, so you don't have to run away. Please, don't go..."

"Nick, I won't leave again. I'm sorry, I just, lost myself."

And he knew she wouldn't leave again. They looked each other tenderly, for as long as the moment would last, not willing to give it up for anything else. And as Phoenix pulled her closer, they locked into each other's embrace, into their last first kiss. And the rain continued to fall, but they knew that no matter how much rain falls, the sun will come up in the end. And they would see it rise.

...Together.

As Maya put her head on his chest, holding him close to her, she could only wish that this happiness could last forever. She knew they would have a lot of things in front of them, obstacles and challenges, but with the man she was sharing her soul with right at that moment, they would come through it all.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Maya."

--

**Sorry, kinda cheesy ending, but it's my first fic and plus I composed this during class. **

**But I hope you enjoyed reading. R&R Please. It's always good to know what others think.**


End file.
